Who am I?
by ShadydaPiratefox
Summary: After a top secret military robot goes missing, the new freddy Fazbear location opens. What will happen? (Plot belongs to CK)
1. OC submit

Here you guys go! This is the OC submit

Name: Shady

Species: Fox

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Backstory: (optional)

Appearance: pirate fox that had the same fur color as foxy. Wears a blue pirate-like long coat with gold buttons and cuffs. Long, bushy tail that almost touched the floor. Wears black pirate boots with gold cuffs. Has a gold sword with a ruby on it that was sheathed on waist. Has long blonde hair with a pink streak in it. Wears an eyepatch above left eye. Wears a pirate hat. Wears gold earrings. has blue eyes. Has perfect gleaming white teeth. Holds a hook in paw and can take it off at any time

Abilities: Is like a ninja and is super fast. Has the ability to hack into animatronics. Is great with computers. Can generate any weapon(I want no futuristic abilities. Only two OC teleporters)

Personality: Is spunky and caring. Has an amazing singing voice and is super friendly. Her two favorite bands are Fall out boy and Imagine Dragons. Can be sarcastic and dead serious. If you mess with family and friends you are dead meat. Is funny.

Crush: Freddy

Family: Foxy and Mangle

I hope this is helpful

Ok, so the OCs in right now are Suicide Mouse, Exo the explorer Coyote, and Drac Springsaur. I need to know more about Zen. Please post before Chapter 5! Chapter 6 is when OCs will come in! (do not count this chapter) Good luck!


	2. Rebellion

**Disclaimer: Shady belongs to me. All of the OC's that are in Purple origins will be in here. The original characters belong to Scott Cawthon. All I own is Shady and the story. Enjoy!**

"Stop that fox!" The general said. The fox had the same color scheme as foxy, had a black pirate hat on, had blonde hair with a pink streak in it, gold earrings, blue eyes, a removable eyepatch, a blue pirate coat with gold buttons and cuffs, a hook she held in her right paw, a gold sword that was sheathed, and wore black and gold pirate boots. A squad was running after the female fox, firing their guns. But then, the fox turned around, her blue robotic eyes shining with defiance. "The others will be freed. We don't want to fight. Now leave me alone before you do something you'll regret." The fox said, fixing her blue pirate coat. She then took a piece of fabric from her coat and turned it into a grenade. She pulled it and threw it. It then blew up, launching a few men into the air. Then all of chaos broke loose. One bullet successfully hit the animatronic in the chest, knocking her out. The last thing she saw was a bunch of military men crowding around her. Then, blackness.

"Boss, these robots, they can't live in captivity…" The general looked at the person who spoke. "Solider J. Fitzgerald don't speak against the orders of the government! These animatronics are going to save kids' lives, stop that purple monster, but they have to be ready. They're too unstable. They need to stay at separate bases. This animatronic is almost ready. Only a few more days." Solider J, or Jeremy, sighed. After the children went missing, the government saw that more children were going missing at other businesses, like Chuck E. Cheese's, Nighthowl's (Belongs to Micahell501), the famous Freddy Fazbear's pizza, their Dire Diner + more places. Most children went missing at Freddy's. That was where animatronic 5h4dY, or Shady, was going. She had been able to override all of the other animatronics systems at the different bases to have feelings. A few men and women at the bases agreed that it was better that they had emotions. Most did not. So, Shady tried to break the other animatronics out, then they would hide out at the locations where children went missing. But her mission had failed. She had sent out a radio in all of the other animatronics' minds, and they knew if she failed, break out. Soon after Shady's escape attempt failed, six animatronics broke out.

(First Escape, base D)

The emergency lights were flashing. As general Cade came in to check out on animatronic D1R|{ or Dirk. When he saw the broken containment chamber and missing weapons, he knew the wolf had escaped. He grabbed a radio and said, "CODE RED! CODE RED! ANIMATRONIC D HAS ESCAPED!" Soon after he said that, gunshots were heard. Dirk was fighting at least twenty soldiers at once. Dirk had set the floor on fire and was kicking, blocking, stabbing, and punching. Soon there was only one guard who was conscious. The guard ran off. You could tell it was Dirk because he was black, had flame red marks on his arms, pitch black eyes, wore a wolf tooth necklace, has a mane, and has some red splotches on his face and hands. Dirk said, "I wish I could stay and chat, but I have to go and save some kids." And with that he threw one of his daggers into the ceiling, then it caught on fire. It burned a hole in the roof. Dirk jumped on one of the guards, boosting himself up. He grabbed his dagger and did a mock salute to the men before disappearing into the night. The revolution had begun.

(Second Escape, base SW)

Two animatronic wolves were talking. Both were grey and female. One had black spiky bangs, lavender eyes, with a turquoise tip on her tail, paws, and bangs. She had a black jump suit on. The other wolf had curly white bangs with purple tips, as well on her paws and tip of her tail. She had blue eyes. She was wearing a dress. "Stay here Willa, I will come back for you. You aren't ready yet. Even if you are programmed to be older than me." The female wolf with the black jumpsuit said. "I know. Good luck sis." Willa said, hugging her tightly. Then she released her. "Storm, don't forget where you will be staying!" Storm nodded. "I know Willa. Freddy's" Then with a final hug, Storm froze the glass containment chamber, breaking the glass. She silently padded down the hall and went through a door right before the alarms sounded. A group of soldiers came running in, ready to shoot the rouge animatronic. But then, their guns froze. Storm laughed. She took one of the guns and broke the ice. But now the gun was purple and blue. Storm ran off. One guard knocked some of Storm's attackers out. One group of guards put up a fight. They carried torches with them. A female guard nearby rushed up to Storm. She aimed her gun at some of the soldiers and hit them with tranquilizers. Then Storm started fighting two men. She dodged the bullets and ran towards them. She froze one of the bullets and sent it back at the guard, sending him flying into a wall. Then the other guard came up behind Storm. "Animatronic 570rM! Get back to your chambers with W1[[4 right now!" He said shakily, aiming his gun at her core. "I don't think so." Storm said before the female guard that helped Storm knocked the guard out. Then she opened the door and Storm ran out with the female guard and hopped into a black van. The van sped off. Another animatronic had gained her freedom.

(Third Escape, Base E)

An animatronic coyote with light yellow fur, a red bandana tied around his neck, with explorer badges around his chest, black lines on his back, and a hunting knife for a right paw broke the glass of his containment chamber and ran out. He quickly grabbed one of the guards and sent him hurling into a wall. Then the alarms sounded. "Animatronic 3X0 has escaped! I repeat animatronic 3X0 has escaped!" A voice shouted on the loudspeaker. A group of guards came out of several rooms, but Exo was already gone. Nobody looked up. Exo was digging his knife into the ceiling, holding him up. He quickly made it across the sea of guards but accidentally landed on one. "Oof!" The guard said, causing heads to turn. Then Exo ran down the hall, causing bullets to fly. Exo ducked, jumped, rolled, and side-stepped bullets. "Stop him!" General Jake roared, causing a storm of bullets. Exo got grazed by one, but he deflected the rest with his knife. After a few twists and turns through the base, Exo ran out into the night before being picked up by a helicopter. By now most of the other bases have been alerted of the escapes. Things are going to get complicated.

(Fourth and Fifth escape, Base JT)

Two female animatronics were talking. One was purple with black stripes, had one green right eye and one robotic eye, wore a black tank-top and blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and had long black hair. The other was smaller. She was white and had green stripes, had short curly green hair, left green eye and right robotic eye, wore a white sweater and green tank top, had a blue jeans skirt, and green boots. Both had wooden staffs strapped to their backs. "Jade, are you ready? Because I am totally not prepared." The purple tiger said sarcastically. "Tiffany! You know I'm ready!" Jade said, smiling. "Okay!" Tiffany said, taking out her staff. She pointed it at the glass and the glass disappeared. The two tigers quickly crept silently down the hall. Then the alarms sounded. "Animatronics 71FF4NY and J4D3 have escaped!" A voice shouted. "Well, so much for plan A!" Tiffany said gruffly. The two tigers took battle formation and sprung upon a group of guards. The bullets were shot with great accuracy but Jade, using her staff, quickly burned the bullets up using a small flame that only the tigers could see. The girls saw two metal doors slowly blocking off their route. Tiffany sent some kicks while Jade sent some punches and ran as fast as they could. They slid under the doors right before they closed. Jade sighed in relief. "We made it!" Tiffany said before latching on to a plane. Jade jumped onto her sister's back and they were pulled up into a sleek black jet. Cheers were heard throughout the plane as it flew off into the dead of the night.

(Sixth escape, Base N)

A female grey wolf was pacing in her glass container. She had a torn up princess dress, a broken crown, and a crossbow for a right paw. She has long purple hair with black streaks in it. She had on black combat boots. Has purple eyes and has a scar over her right eye. She has purple wings with black frosted tips. And on her back was a sheathed scythe. Her wings fluttered as a guard came up and poked the glass. She murmured. "This is for you sis. And for the other captive animatronics." She then loaded her crossbow with a glass-looking tip. She fired it and the glass shattered, knocking down the guards. She then took her armor and put it on. Alarms sounded and a loud voice said, "Animatronic /\/1X has escaped!" Nix shot a wooden bolt at a speaker. The shouting became quieter. Nix pulled a small lever on her body and her wings started flapping. Multiple guards started shooting at her but she dodged al of them. Soon, she was up in the air, flying past all of the guards, knocking them down. "This was way too easy." Nix said before laughing. She burst through the doors and flew off into the night. That night would forever be remembered. For good reasons and for bad reasons.

(Base S, Shady's base)

"Sir, are you sure this will work? Are you sure she's not faking shutdown?" A scientist wearing a black lab coat said. The general scoffed. "I'm sure doctor." Shady was plugged in to a massive machine-like operating table. She was cuffed down and was laying on her stomach. A control panel in the back of her head was open. The doctor took out a chip in her head and put a new one in. He closed the control panel. He didn't notice that pieces of the old chip clung on to the new one. "She will know combat and the other things she learned. She just won't remember the base or anything. Or any of the other animatronics-." He was cut short when an officer ran in. "Six animatronics escaped! They were from base D, SW, E, JT, and N." The general's face turned red with anger. "SHADY!" He shouted. He then stormed out of the room, and the other men followed him, trying to calm him down. After they left, Shady's eyes opened and she said, "Who am I?"

 **Storm and Willa belong to DJ Storm and Gamerponygirl**

Exo belongs to Micahell501

Tiffany and Jade belong to Yolo love

Dirk belongs to Dirk the dire wolf

Nix and shady belong to me

More OCs are coming soon if you submit an OC submit with your OC's restaurant


	3. Uh oh

Hello! So updates! I lost all my fanfics and OC fourms due to a glitch on my file... So.. Yeah... I will be needing some help and stuff... But I will soon add more chapters! I will be needing a ton of help tho...


	4. Goodbye

Hey guys, it's Shady. I know I haven't been posting in a while, and it's because I'm leaving the account. I'm going to SupernaturalAndMore. All the stories are cancelled, but I will be on that account. I will have some upcoming stories too, so follow and favorite it. I will be releasing a list of all my OCs and all my other social media accounts. It's been really fun but I'm done with the FNaF fandom. I love you all and thank you for your support. If I get enough follows, I will rewrite my old stories. I know I left a lot of stuff untouched but I will be better. I miss all of the people that left their accounts. Goodbye. And I may be giving my account away, so stay tuned for that. Goodbye.


End file.
